Steam
by chirish
Summary: Slightly AU. When Demyx became a member of the Organisation 13 he was so out of place, but then he met Axel.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

I obediently followed -hair through the pure white halls, taking in my surroundings with wide eyes, the inky black coats greatly contrasted to the white giving us an ominous sense of depth. Number 7 took me to the circular hall where the other members were, towering above me in those raised thrones. I gulped anxiously hoping the meeting would be over soon so that I could retreat to my room. Leader spoke out in his deep voice. "We have a new member joining us today. Demyx the Melodious Nocturne."

As required of me I did my best to introduce myself to other members, they were all really scary and really tough, I new I wouldn't enjoy my time here with them, but I couldn't exactly help that. Xigbar was ok but he lost his temper really easily and threatened to make me 'target practice'. Xaldin was quiet, but scary REALLY scary, I didn't stay around him long. Vexen was a creepy old man who got snappy at me for disturbing his experiments, I also didn't stick around long with him. Lexaeus is one of the scariest but I don't think he means harm, I still don't think it's safe to be around him though. Zexion also has a bad temper, if anything he tried to avoid ME. He's also sarcastic and made a lot of jabs at me. Saix ... hair, I seriously thought I was going to die ...

Theres another member, I've been here 3 weeks already and I haven't seen him yet, I have heard a LOT of rumors though. I wonder what he's like.

I tried to avoid the place but that got noticed by the superior so he decided to order Saix to take me down to the training room. The door opened and I found myself on a balcony with two other members, Xigbar and Xaldin. Looking down from the balcony was a spacious room about half the size of a football pitch. To my right was a staircase leading down to the room. "This is the training room" Saix explained. "Superior recommends we all come down here regularly at least a few times a week. We usually spar and fight with each other but if there is nobody else down here then some dusks will spar with you instead. In the arena there is only one pair allowed to fight at a time, so the other members waiting to spar spectate. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good" and with that he left Demyx rooted to the spot. The sounds of fighting caught his attention and Xigbar and Xaldin wooping and making bets. Curious Demyx peered over the edge at the battle.

He audibly gasped. Lexaeus was throwing blows hard enough to shatter the ground. The tremendous strength was overwhelming but that was not what caught his attention. No it certainly wasn't. A beautiful red headed figure danced around Lexaeus' devasting punches with ease, smirking at the building rage number 5 was trying so hard to conceal. The way the redhead moved was hypnotic, Demyx's heart pounded in his chest. Oh wait he doesn't have a heart...then what was this erratic beating? The redhead lashed out at the unexpecting Lexaeus aiming a swift kick to his head, Lexaeus fell to the ground which rumbled a bit under his wait. WOAH a one hit-KO!

To his left Xigbar groaned and handed Xaldin some munny who loooked very smug at having won. Lexaeus picked himself up and quietly retreated from the arena nursing his wounded pride. The red head looked up.

"So who's next? I'm done warming up." His voice was husky and sounded ... spicy. There was no other word for it. He was cheeky and exotic, Demyx wanted to know more about him. "Yeah i'll go next." He said, startling even himself. Xigbar and Xaldin looked at him curiously, though they were slightly surprised as they just realised he was there ... and rising to a challenge.

Down in the arena he got a better look at the nobody, whom he presumed was number eight, of course he was, who else could he be? The nobody's hair was a deep crimson rolling off his scalp in silky spikes, his figure was slim but strong, the organisation cloak clung to his body snugly. Black tear drop tattoos graced his cheeks and his eyes were a piercing emerald which burned with the fire of an unplaceable emotion.

Xigbar cried above them "BEGIN!"

Number eight circled him, waiting for Demyx to strike and anticipate his movements. Demyx was paralyzed, feeling like a cornered animal about to fall victim to it's prey. Then he gathered his courage and summoned his sitar. Number eight backed off a bit waiting for Demyx to move. Which he did. He conjured up a wave of water to crash down on his opponent. Number eight jumped back quickly as if the water would mean his demise.

"Whats your name?" I asked nervously.

"...Axel" He disappeared and reappeared in front me in a blinding flash, then whispered in my ear. "The flurry of dancing flames."

BURNING he was hit with a scalding fist to his ribs which spread the heat through his body like wildfire. Axel's hands aflame he circled Demyx again who was writhing on the floor gasping for breath.

"Whats the matter? Can't take the heat?" Axel had a feral grin, he was in sync with his element, despite Demyx having the element advantage he was weak and inexperienced and that was something Axel knew, it was something he was taking advantage of. "Alright Axel, you've had your fun, the kid isn't going to beat you so let Xigbar and me spar for awhile." Xaldin to the rescue, who'd expect that? Axel gazed up at numbers 2 and 3 before he summoned a dark portal. "I went easy on you kid. Don't forget that." then he left as the darkness consumed him. Demyx opened his own portal and literally fled to his room.

What the hell just happened? Demyx sat upon the baby blue quilt on his plushy bed. Observing the large hole burned into his organisation cloak he reviewed his sparring session with Axel. That was SO humiliating, I looked like a total idiot and he looked so DAMNED cool, it's not fair! It's the first I meet the guy since i've been in the organisation and he doesn't even care about it, where was he all that time anyway?

He lay on his bed for a good half an hour before he decided that he should head down to dinner. Everyone was there except from Saix and the superior. Zexion was more engrossed in his book than he was his food, Xaldin was cooking and Xigbar was eating noisily. Lexaeus was quietly eating his food and Vexen was just leaving. Much to Demyx's surprise Axel was also there, sitting on his chair next to Zexion. When Demyx entered the room he captured the Nocturnes gaze. Demyx gulped and sat down across from him at the table. He quietly pulled a plate of food towards him. Pasta and meatballs, yummy.

During his meal he could feel Axel staring at him but he was determined not to meet his gaze for fear of him doing something stupid. After awhile Axel downed a glass of some amber coloured liquid, took his plate to the sink and left the room. Demyx released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"We heard about your scuffle with Axel from those two idiots." Woah was Zexion talking to him. Xigbar and Xaldin made grunts of annoyance. "Oh did you?"

"Yeah, apparently it was really interesting...You shouldn't concern yourself with him, it's too much trouble."

"Why? Whats so bad about him? And why is he so ... different?"

"Axel's always been different from the rest of us, no one really knows his motives, we can't really determine if what he does is in the best interest of the organisation... he also has a ... strange personality, he's too, outgoing for his own good."

What? Outgoing? But he's only ever been quiet and calm around me.

"Hmm, thanks for the update, i'm sorry but I think I will excuse myself now, see you around Zexion."

Demyx's room was ... comfortable and welcoming. The walls were white but a cool blue glow was cast upon them. The bed a baby blue colour, stacks of cd's lay on shelves and a lava lamp rested on a desktop. The odd item could be seen strewn about the room and an impressive music system nestled in a corner. Mornings rays flittered through the window sturring Demyx from his sleep. Mmmngh morning already? He got dressed and ruffled a hand through his hair. There was a knock at the door.

Demyx paused. The knocking continued. Thats odd, who would want to see me? "Um come in."

Axel opened the door and entered the room. Demyx stiffened. What is HE doing here?

"Hey newbie. You still don't know your way around the castle that well doncha? So I was told to give you the 'grand' tour."

Demyx was shocked. Was this really the same elusive Axel that he had met the day before? He seemed so much more normal and ... friendly.

"Oh yes, thankyou Axel."

"Hey no problem, now come on, lets go, times a'wastin."

The tour was really enjoyable for Demyx, after a quick breakfast of pancakes (yummy) Axel took him through the various parts of the castle, constantly babbling to him what goes on and what to do if any of the organisation members go psycho. He talked about the locations of the castle and how to generally survive in the organisation. But even better than that was the conversations they had about everything and anything. Zexion was right, Axel was an outgoing person and Demyx really enjoyed already felt of Axel as a friend.

"Now remember to be careful if you ever go into Vexen's lab in the basement because he'll probably use you in an experiment or freeze you to death, everyone in the organisation stays clear of him coz he's sort of ... crazy, like he's actually a mad scientist, yeah they actually exist in the real world haha."

"Haha yeah, he does act a bit freaky, all the times i've seen him he's in his lab and he's really crabby if I go in there." Talking to Axel was really easy. Maybe it's because they were the two members in the organisation that actually knew how to have fun and enjoyed other peoples company.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"How come i've never seen you around before and when did you get the sudden change in attitude, um if you don't mind me asking?"

"... Let's just say that we both go to the same places at different times, maybe it's just coincidence that we haven't seen each other before now. As for my attitude that was sparring yesterday this is different."

"Hmm I guess that makes sense."

A dark portal opened in front of them and Saix stepped out to tell them that the meeting was to start in 15 minutes.

"Next we have Axel, You will take Demyx to Twilight town tomorrow, he needs to learn the location inside out and I also want you two to pick up a few items from this list while you are there."

Once the meeting was over the members headed out towards the dinner hall. Demyx smelled the scent of roasted beef and practically ran the rest of the way.

Dinner was interesting. Zexion was discussing with Lexaeus about this book he had read earlier, I think it was on the subconcious mind or something like that. Lexaeus mainly agreed with 'Yes's' and 'Mhhm's' while he ate his meal. Xaldin was having a heated discussion with Vexen who apparently had some objections as to wether Xaldin's cooking was edible or not. Xigbar was laughing his ass off at the two and Saix was quietly eating his food though he was getting agitated with all the noise. Like always the superior was nowhere to be seen. Did he even eat? Does he even have a stomach? Hmm...

Axel was sitting opposite Demyx again, this time though he was teasing Demyx by miming ways that he would kill him. All in good humor, and each more preposterous than the one before it. Demyx also played along with this game, miming his own ways of Axel's impending doom, hand motions flying all over the place. (I'll rip your eyes out) hands flew up to his face (feed them to Vexen) points at number 4 and makes eating notions (then while you're asleep) hands flew together as if in prayer, head tilted to the side (strangle you with your coat) hands move to the neck (you won't know it's me because you can't see) points at himself then covers his eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Zexion aked clearly freaked out. Axel and Demyx turned to see that they had gained a few onlookers in their little game. They burst out laughing.

Demyx dressed in a pair of black jeans, blue and white checkered trainers adorned his feet. A blue vest top clung to his skin, over the top was a thick, dark blue jacket and a white scarf hung around his neck. A black belt and black wristband included as accessories. Demyx prided on the way he dressed, he felt he had style. And he did in a Demyx-esque way. He waited for Axel at the castle gates, they were about to head into Twighlight town, something Demyx was really excited about.

A dark portal opened next to him and Axel stepped out.

Axel wore a thin black vest top and tight, black leather jeans. Red converses fitted snugly onto his feet and a red belt with silver chains hanging low rested on his hips. A red and black bandana hung loosely around his neck. Axel also knew style, Demyx had to admit.

"Woah... um aren't you freezing in that Axel?"

Axel smirked "My body temperature's naturally high so I don't get as affected by the cold as everyone else does."

"Thats cool."

Though Demyx noticed he could see steam rising from Axel's skin every now and then. Which made Axel look like he had just gotten out of a sauna.

The two portalled again and found themselves in a bustling town environment. Houses, shops, scents and people. All were interesting and overwhelming to Demyx, like a kid in a sweet shop he got excited.

"Oh wow! This place is great Axel!"

"Hehe yeah I know, so I recommend we get some sea salt ice-cream then pick up these items, after that we're free to give you the tour and have some fun."

Axel purchased the ice cream at a quaint little food stand and gave Demyx his.

"Um, what is sea salt ice-cream like anyway? The name is questionable."

Axel nibbled on his then spoke up "It's amazing Demyx, it's salty but sweet at the same time. Try it, I promise it's good." And it was.

Axel sent the items to the castle through a portal and the two of them set around the town, Axel explaining where everything is, by the time the tour was over it was getting dark. Demyx heard some fast music and turned to see a club with a large crowd gathering around it.

"Hey whats that?"

"Oh thats Club Skunk, it's a really cool place. All the best concerts have played there."

"Sounds awesome, I wanna go there sometime and check it out for myself."

"Just so long as it's on a day off otherwise that suck up Saix will eat you."

"Haha!"

* * *

Well what do you think? And can any of you get the 10 Things I Hate About You reference? In a completely unrelated matter, the game that Demyx abd Axel were playing at dinner, me and one of my friends used to do that in lessons, it's quite fun.


End file.
